Skully and Leon
Overall Skully and Leon tend to be close friends, but yet romantic and sweet. Most of the time, they do various activities together, make sexual innuendos, or wind up kicking butt for the other person. Despite Leon's cool and laid back attitude, he won't stand for someone putting Skully down. Episode 11: Pre-Cursor Skully and Leon were only near each other; nothing was said to the other and nothing was shown prior that showed interest. Yet somehow, they hooked up when Skully randomly kissed the Leomon and he accepted it. Although never stated, Skully loves Leomons, but likes Leon specifically due to how he's different; not all about honor, toughness, and everything a Leomon is. Since Leon is pretty laid back, jokes around, and is very friendly, he fell for him due to that. After they hooked up, they had a little interaction before Skully tricked the Leomon into helping him with something he didn't actually need help with; the two began making sexual innuendos shortly afterwards. After a short chat, Skully took Leon out for a date while everyone else stayed at his house. There, they discussed a few things and more innuendos were made. That night, they "went all the way". Later on, they went onto the cruise ship together and Combustion got agitated with him. However, when the ship flipped and they had to find a way out, Leon and Combustion had to go together and away from everyone else. When Combustion risked his life to ensure Leon made it to Skully, the Leomon was left with the task to tell Skully the bad news. He told him and them comforted him all while continuing to get off the ship. Escapade 1: The Final Straw After Skully finds the note, Leon notices how he has a complete change of attitude and gets worried about him. When Skully explains what he plans to do and then explains why, Leon backs him up one-hundred percent. Throughout the episode, the two were commonly seen working together to get things accomplished. At the end, Skully tells him to stay safe as he was going away for a while. Leon didn't like that he couldn't come along, but respected Skully's wishes. Escapade 3: When In Rome After being knocked out, he awakens in Rome to find himself in the Collosseum with several others. Some, he could easily make out, but others were a mystery. Since everyone was armored up and holding swords, he could only hope for the survival of his friends and lovers. Luckily, Leon wound up in the fight with him and did most of the fighting since Skully was still recovering from his previous attackers. However, when Leon was stabbed in a fight, this propelled Skully to jump in and fight for the Leomon's survival. With his pure adrenaline fueling his fighting, he made work of the other fighters and stitched up Leon's wound. Fearing Leon's safety, he made Leon go with Stephanie, Pepper, and Rifka. Escapade 5: Undead End After the horrible massacre that occured, Skully was left traumatized, unstable, and incapable of fighting for his own survival. Leon showed up with Pepper and Rifka wince Stephanie has been forced into a trap, but handed them back to her when she showed up. Although Skully told him to go with Stephanie, he refused and said that he wasn't leaving Skully's side anymore. This decision wound up being extremely wise as zombies began infecting everyone in the city. Leon wound up protecting Skully from the zombies on several occasions. At one point in time, Leon snapped Skully back into the right mindset, fearing if he didn't do something soon, it would be the end of him. Escapade 6: Down With The Sickness Leon, along with Stripes, got sick from the virus spreading around, but not until towards the end where he got the cure administered quickly. During the few hours he was sick, he forced Skully to stay away from him for his boyfriend's own safety, but then hugged him after he was cured. Escapade 7: Weather Or Not Leon and Skully were together the whole time, but mainly in the large library. There, they took refuge and did their best to stay warm. However, they had to get moving again when they ran out of supplies, but had nowhere to go as the ground was frozen ice and snow and nothing was around in walking distance. Luckily, Kane showed up and got them and several others out of there. Escapade 8: Howling For Mercy Leon survived the plane crash without injury and managed to stay alive while running from the attacking wolves without injury as well. He stayed by Skully's side at all times and refused to sleep over the three nights in order to make sure Skully got sleep, but nothing sneaked up on them during the night. Escapade 9: World War Three During the angel and demon war, Leon found himself exhausted from hunger, dehydration, lack of sleep, emotional trauma, and physical work. Surprisngly, he lasted pretty long in the war, but died after recieving a fatal wound to his stomach. Before bleeding out, he grabbed Skully's hand and told him that no matter what happened, he knew Skully would pull through. Story 19: Mind Control Leon tagged along to help Skully out on his mission to rescue any possible survivors. When Skully insulted him, he didn't take it to offense as he knew Skully would never say something mean to him or in a tone that he used. He held off the oncoming necormorphs while they worked on a cure. Russia 1: Arrival Leon and Skully spend a little time together in the lounge room of the airplane for a bit. Afterwards, Combustion's jealousy over Leon caused Skully to snap and forced Combustion to make amends and get along with Leon. Luckily, Leon was willing to make amends to help keep Skully (and because he's forgiving). Russia 4: Christmas Joy Leon dressed in minimal clothing as a joke for Skully's present, but gives him an actual gift afterwards. Skully jokes back and says he wished Leon came in a box under his tree too. Russia 6: Mass War Skully has Leon tag along to help him fight the Mass Effect war from the third game. Leon proves to be a good ally in battle due to all his experience in Season 3. Towards the end, Skully goes to sacrifice himself to end the war, but Leon doesn't stop him; he salutes him. This may simply be respect, it may be that he knew he couldn't stop him, or it may have been him being nonchalant since Skully always came out okay; it could be a combination, as well. Japan 4: Valentine's Day Leon and Skully spent time together swimming in the pool before "going all the way".